From Tree Hill to Rain Tree
by finallywritingagain6
Summary: Matt invites his cousin Jake and his friends to spend the summer at Rain Tree.
1. Chapter 1

Alright so I'm still thinking and working on ideas, at this point I don't think Jake is going to have Jenny even though I love her I don't think it's going to work with this story. No one is really dating anyone yet, and this isn't too long, but I just wanted to get it started..remember I haven't written in a while so It might be a little on the rough side. I also don't own any characters from OTH or wildfire let me know what you think.-Amanda

"You want me to spend my summer, on a horse farm?" Brooke asked looking at Jake and the group.

"C'mon Brooke it won't be that bad….I don't think" Haley said.

"Brooke there's more to do in the world then job shop and hook up with boys, I think you'd really like it my cousin Matt had a lot of fun when he came out here for spring break." Jake replied hoping she would decide it wasn't too bad.

"No one is making you go Brooke, but if you don't you'll be spending your summer alone in Tree Hill. I'm sure that will be exciting" Lucas said with a cocky smile.

Everyone sat there for a minute thinking and waiting to hear work Brooke decided to do. Brooke didn't really want to spend her summer on a horse farm; she wasn't really an animal person, but on the bright side she did remember meeting Matt, and she thought he was pretty cute.

"Fine! I'll go" she said

"Alright so well leave the day after school is done?" Jake asked looking around the group.

Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Peyton, Mouth, Skills, Rachel, and Chase all shook their head agreeing.

"Sounds good, anything to get away from Dan for a while" Nathan chimed in.

"You got that right" Lucas said with a laugh.

"I know my aunt will love for everyone to come out for the summer, Rain tree is a lot of fun." Jake said getting up and walking towards the door. "I'm going to go call Matt and let him know well be there in a week."

"Remember river court at 7" Lucas said getting up and walking behind the counter at his mom's café.

"I'll be there man" Jake said leaving

Everyone else got up and started to go their separate ways. Soon enough they would be at Rain Tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**The day before Rain Tree.**

"What the hell am I supposed to pack to stay on a horse farm all summer?" Brooke said as she was going through all of her clothes and throwing them everywhere.

"Well I'm mainly packing some jeans, some shorts, t-shirts, a hoodie, and a bathing suit. I think that mostly sums it up as to what we would need" Peyton said laughing as she watched Brooke.

"Yeah Brooke I'm with Peyton that sounds pretty good" Rachel said as she was looking through everything Brooke was throwing at them.

"I guess, but that's so" Brook hesitated a little "Plain"

"Brooke we're going to be on a horse farm, not in Miami" Haley said laughing "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yes, as long as I meet a cute boy I will be fine." Brooke said smiling.

"Brooke and her boys" the three of them said together, and everyone laughed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Do you think the girls will be able to handle this?" Lucas asked as him and Nathan were packing.

"Well I don't see Haley, or really Peyton having a problem with it, but Brooke and Rachel might have a hard time facing reality." He said with a smirk

"True, I can't even believe that Brooke agreed to spend her summer there. If she makes it the whole summer there I think I'll look at her differently than I do now."

"Yeah I know man, but really I'm just glad we can get away from Dan for the summer. He's been pretty ridiculous with basketball lately."

"Yeah you would think he was the one playing, and he was the one who had colleges looking at him not us."

"Yeah man, but whatever lets have fun this summer." Nathan said closing his bag.

"When are we picking everyone up in the morning?"

"Well our flights at 7 so probably around 5-530; you know how the girls are"

"They probably haven't even started packing yet" Nathan and Lucas both laughed, when skills knocked on the door.

"Yo man, everyone ready to get out of Tree Hill?" Skills said walking in.

"Of course man, this is going to be a good summer" Nathan said in return.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

5 o'clock the next morning came very early for everyone. Lucas and Nathan picked everyone up and it was off to the airport.

"Thanks for coming guys it really means a lot" Jake said as they were all walking off the plane.

"No problem man, it's better than staying in tree hill. Plus maybe being here is something new for all of us" Lucas said.

They all un-boarded the plane and got their bags, Jake texted his cousin to see if he was there and he was out front so they all went outside.


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked out the doors of the airport, Jake looked around for Matt, and then he noticed him standing by a Rain Tree truck, so they headed towards him.

"Matt!" Jake said and waved to get Matt's attention.

"Jake! Hey man, how are you?" Matt asked jogging towards the group.

"Were pretty good, ready for a summer at Rain Tree"

"Well we're excited to have you guys here for the summer"

"Well Matt in case you don't remember, this is Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Rachel, Mouth, Chase, and skills" Jake said pointing to everyone

"Yeah I remember everyone, how could I forget? By the way this is my step dad Pablo"

Everyone say hi in their own ways, and then they headed towards the truck and started putting stuff in, when Matt came up next to Haley.

"Here let me help you with that." Matt said reaching for her bad, but before he could someone's hand intercepted it.

"It's alright, I got it" Lucas said putting Haley's bad in the truck, and looking at Matt. Lucas and Haley weren't completely dating, but they had been becoming really close lately and he was just waiting for the right time to ask her out, and as for Haley she was just waiting for him to ask and him taking forever was driving her crazy.

Everyone got into the two vehicles and headed to Rain Tree.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

While pulling into Rain Tree everyone just looked around taking in the scenery.

"Well it isn't much, but it's what we call home" Matt said

"It's…beautiful" Brooke said surprised. She didn't really think that she would have fun this summer, but after looking around at the scenery she didn't think that she would mind it here.

"Yeah it is" Haley said

"Thanks" Matt said as they pulled up to the house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jean was waiting on the porch with a little girl waiting for everyone to arrive. She and Pablo weren't too sure what they were in for this summer by having all these teenagers around, but they would enjoy it. They told Matt he could take some time off every day to hang out with them, as long as he did his morning chores which he had no problem with. She saw them pull up and walked down to the cars.

"Aunt Jean!" Jake said as he walked up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Jake, how are you?" She asked returning the hug.

"Good now that I'm back at Rain Tree with Jenny" He said as he moved past her to the little girl who ran to him and said "DADDY!" he picked her up and looked at everyone and smiled. Everyone returned the smile, they knew how much Jenny meant to Jake, and how much it killed him that he was so far away from her; Although it was what was best for her to keep Nikki away from her.

"She's gotten so big Jake" Peyton said

"I know I don't think she stops growing" Jake said with a big smile.

"Well Jake are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Jean asked

"Right" he said with a smile. "Well Aunt Jean, this is Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Brooke, Rachel, Peyton, Mouth, Skills, and Chase."

"Mouth and Skills?" She said with a curious face.

"Marvin and Antwon" Mouth said smiling

"Oh okay" she said with a smile "well it's nice to meet all of you, and to have you here for the summer. You guys are going to be staying over here in the guest house, and you'll all have rooms. I'm sorry, but some of you will have to share" she said with an apologetic face.

"Oh don't that's fine. Your already doing so much for us, sharing rooms won't kill us" Haley said

As they were all talking a little a girl with darker brown hair walked out of the barn.

"Oh hey Kris! Come over here" Matt said waiving her over.

She walked over to the group and looked at everyone, but when she reached on person in the group she paused for a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

She walked over to the group and looked at everyone, but when she reached on person in the group she paused for a little bit.

She met his eyes for a minute before Matt cleared his throat.

"Umm everyone this is Kris, she's a jockey and she lives here. Kris this is my cousin Jake, and his friends Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Skills, Mouth, Rachel, and Chase" she honestly stopped paying attention after Nathan's name; she could have sworn she's seen him before, or she knew someone like him. There was just something about him that drew her towards him.

"Hey" everyone said which brought Kris' attention back.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"Well Kris, Matt was just about to show everyone where they're staying if you'd like to help" Jean said with a smile

"Oh, of course" Kris said never wanting to say no to Jean.

Everyone grabbed their things and headed to the guest house.

"Alright I'm not sure how you guys want to do this, but there are 6 bedrooms; some of you might have to share, but I'll let you decide." Matt said and smiled.

"Thanks man you've done enough" Jake said

"Really thank you for all of this" Haley said sharing a smile with Matt

"It's no problem really it will be nice having everyone around here for the summer, but I'm going to head to the house to help my mom out. You guys are more than welcome to look around dinner will be ready around 6." Matt said heading out the door with Kris.

"Alright thanks" Jake said

Kris and Matt left and everyone started to head up the stairs to look around and figure out who was staying where.

"Okay so we have that all figured out lets go get settled in" Jake said

Everyone went their own ways to their rooms.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The first room that was filled was the room with a set of bunk beds, and a single bed. Chase, Skills, and Mouth decided they would take that room.

"I get the single" Chase said before either could say anything.

"Nah man, I want it" Skills said

"No you and Mouth can share the bunk, you guys have been friends since what kindergarten? It won't be too bad" Chase said putting his stuff on the bed.

"Oh whatever dawg, but I get bottom" Skills said

"Well ill just settle for the top since I don't seem to have any say in this" Mouth said joking around, and the three of them laughed.

The next room was a double bed. Jake decided he'd take that room.

The next was a room with another set of bunk beds. Surprisingly Peyton and Rachel agreed to share, as long as Rachel could have the bottom bunk.

The next room was a pretty decent size, but it had two double beds in it. Nathan and Lucas agreed they would share that, they were brothers after all.

There were two rooms left; both had double beds in them, but they were connected with a door. Haley and Brooke said they would take those two rooms, they had been getting really close lately and Peyton and Rachel sharing sort of surprised them.

"So Rachel and Peyton, huh?" Lucas said walking into Brooke's room where both the girls were sitting on the bed.

"I know right its crazy, I thought I would have to spend my summer sharing a room with Rachel again" Brooke said

"I guess the plane ride brought them closer" Haley said and they all laughed.

"It did something" Brooke said as she got up "let's go look around this place"

They got up and headed down stairs, and ran into everyone else.

"Were about to go look around if you guys want to come" Haley said

"Sure" Nathan said and they got up and all headed out the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone went their separate ways once they were outside.

Brooke decided to head towards the horse barn, she wanted to see what she was in for this summer. She didn't really think she would mind it she always had a soft spot for animals, but horses were different she had never actually been around them. She came up to one of the horses and was petting them when he started to get excited and almost kicked her, but then she felt an arm around her waist pulling her away and a deeper manly voice.

"Whoa, buddy" he said calming the horse down. Brooke just looked at him. "Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks" Brooke said

"I'm Junior, Matt's best friend. You must be one of Jakes friends from that small town" Junior said looking at Brooke

"I'm Brooke, and yeah I'm Jakes friend" She said giving him her Brooke Davis smile. Junior couldn't do anything but notice her smile and how beautiful she was. "Umm I should probably go find everyone else" Brooke said not sure what to say, which for Brooke was weird, because she usually always knew what to say to boys.

"Right I should probably go find Matt" Junior said hesitating. They both stayed there for a minute and then went in opposite directions.

"Hey there you are Brooke" Haley said when she say Brooke.

"Yeah I was just looking around"

"See anything interesting?"

"Not really, I was just looking in the barn" Brooke said hesitating on telling Haley about Junior.

"Well let's go see if we can help with dinner" Haley said pulling Brooke towards the house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After dinner the girls helped clean up, and the boys sat in the living room just talking about everything and getting to know Matt. Then they decided to go out and have a fire.

"Haley and I are going to run up to the house to get a hoodie. Does anyone need anything?" Brooke asked.

"Could you grab mine it's laying on my bed." Nathan asked

"Yeah sure" Brooke said and gave him a smile

"I'll go with you guys, I want to grab mine" Chase said as he got up and they started walking.

As they were gone two new people showed up.

"Hey Matt, sorry it took us a while you know how Dani is" Junior said and laughed

"Hey now" Dani said

"It's fine don't worry about it. We just got out here too. These are my friends Junior and Dani" Matt said looking at everyone. "You guys already know Jake, but these are his friends Nathan, Lucas, Rachel, Peyton, Skills, and Mouth." Matt said pointing to everyone.

As everyone sat down around the fire Brooke, Haley, and Chase returned.

"Here Nate" Brooke said handing him his hoodie.

"Thanks B" he said, using a nickname he had always used for her.

"These are my others friends Haley, Chase, and Brooke" Jake said when he said Brooke, once again Junior's eyes met Brooke's and they just paused. Haley took her seat next to Lucas, Chase next to Skills, and Brooke stood there not sure where she should sit because there wasn't really any place for her.

"Here you can sit next to me" a voice said.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke looked over to the voice and tried not to smile too much. She walked over, and Junior made room for her.

"Brooke, Haley, Chase, this is my best friend Junior and his sister Dani Davis" Matt said finishing the introductions.

"DAVIS?" Brooke said sort of excitedly, but you could hear the sad tone in her voice. Everyone else just looked with a surprising face.

"Umm yeah?" Junior said sort of confused.

"No way, I'm a Davis too!" Brooke said.

"humph" Dani said with a sarcastic light laugh

"What's so funny?" Brooke asked

"You a Davis? Davis' have money and good looks, you have neither" Dani said

"Umm excuse me?" Brooke said astounded.

Everyone laughed at Brooke's expression.

"You can tell they're both Davis', they both have the rude bitchy attitude" Rachel laughed.

"I have plenty of money, and hunny looks aren't something I'm lacking" Brooke said to Dani

"Yeah, Dani she's from one of the richest families around Tree Hill" Jake said

"God I hope were not related, I couldn't stand to be related to someone who dresses like that, and whose hair is like…that." Dani said make a disgusted face, and Brooke scowled back at her

"Oh this is about to be an interesting summer" Lucas laughed.

"Oh Dani relax, Brooke looks too good to be related to us anyways" Junior said flashing a cocky smirk to Brooke. Brooke blushed a little.

"I'm sure you guys aren't related, not every person with the same last name is related. I mean c'mon just because my last name is James doesn't make me related to LeBron James"

"WHOA! Look at Haley throwing out the basketball players names, someone's been doing some research" Nathan laughed

"Oh shut up" Haley said smacking Nathan on the chest lightly.

"Dawg that doesn't even count, he's black your white. C'mon tutor girl you're smarter than that" Skills said and everyone laughed

"He has a point Hales" Lucas said

"Alright, that's like my last name being Adams, but I'm not related to Amy Adams." Chase said sending a smirk to Haley.

"That's a much better example, were going to start calling you tutor boy" Brooke said laughing

"Hey it makes more since then Miss. Haley James, and LeBron James" Skills said. Everyone laughed

"Either way, I'm sure you guys aren't related" Matt said. Brooke and Junior just smiled a little at each other. Everyone started having their own conversations moving past the Brooke, Dani moment. Brooke was talking to Peyton when she felt Junior's arm wrap around her back a little. No one could tell it was there, but she could feel it. She smiled to herself. Maybe this would be a good summer she thought to herself. Then she heard someone clear their throat behind her and Junior which made her jump a little.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so this chapter is a little rough created…I couldn't remember where Rain Tree actually was..and what I looked up it was filmed in NM but I thought It was in Cali…but were just going to pretend they're in NM because this story works out better that way. I'm not from NM and I've never dealt with anything that happens in this so if the details aren't right…don't freak it's just a story…anyways enjoy.

"OH! Hey Kris!" Dani said smiling. When she said Kris Brooke noticed Junior tense a little and jump up.

"heyyyyy…..babe" Junior said avoiding looking at Brooke.

"Where have you been Kris? I've been so bored without you" Dani said looking at Junior.

"Sorry I was doing some things with Jean" Kris said

"Everyone this is my brother's girlfriend Kris" Dani said

"Yeah we met her earlier" Nathan said looking at Kris.

"Well I'm sure Brooke won't mind moving so you can sit next to Junior" Dani said with a smile. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't really like Brooke. So her plan was to ruin her summer.

"Your right, I'm a little tired anyways I think I'm going to go to sleep" Brooke said standing up and giving a little smile.

"Want me to walk you back Brooke? It's a little dark over there" Jake said not wanting her to walk back alone since they were sort of in the woods.

"No, I'll be fine. Goodnight" Brooke said not really wanting to talk to anyone.

Brooke headed back to the guest house, and after a minute everyone heard Brooke scream.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Everyone jumped up quickly and headed towards the guest house, except Kris and Dani stayed where they were. Junior was in front of everyone running. He wasn't sure what it was about Brooke, but he had to make sure she was okay. Right before he got to Brooke he noticed she was sitting in the corner by the porch crying, she looked extremely scared, and that's when he noticed her leg. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Brooke are you okay?" Haley said as the rest of them started to reach her and Junior was picking her up, but Nathan stepped between them and took Brooke.

"No I'm not it hurts so much." She said crying

"She needs to get her leg checked out it's a deep cut" Junior said giving Nathan a dirty look because he stepped in. Matt took a light and looked at it.

"C'mon Brooke we need to get you to the hospital, Kris go tell my.." Matt was cut off by Junior

"Kris and Dani stayed back by the fire" Junior said

"Jake, can you go wake my mom up, and tell her we have to take Brooke to the hospital. Tell Pablo to go check on the horses, and around for whatever this was, Junior go check on your sister, and girlfriend, tell them to go into the house, guys you and the girls should get in the house that's probably the safest place for you." Matt said trying to take Brooke out of Nathans arms, but Brooke wouldn't let go so Matt let her stay there. There had always been something between Brooke and Nathan, not in the relationship sort of way but the best friend sort of thing. They had been best friends for the longest time and they knew everything about each other, and Nathan was the closest thing Brooke had to family.

"Natey it hurts so much" Brooke said crying into his shoulder. He knew Brooke was in a lot of pain, because after they grew up, she would only call him Natey when something was really wrong, or she was in pain.

"I know B, but I'm going to make sure your okay" He said pulling her closer. Nathan carried her to the back of the truck by the barn with Matt so they could wrap her leg up a little to stop the bleeding. Jake Ran into the house, Junior was with Dani and Kris telling them they should go inside, or Dani should go home, but being outside wasn't the best place right now for them. Junior kept looking over to the truck to see if Brooke was okay, but trying not to do it too obviously. He went into the house with Kris and Dani.

"Brooke do you know what did this to you?" Matt asked wrapping her leg softly.

"I don't know I was just walking to the house about to go up the stairs and it was just there" she said

"What was just there B?" Nathan asked

"I'm not sure what it was it looked like a big cat" She said wincing in pain

"I'm sorry.." Matt said apologizing for the extra pain "It sounds like a mountain lion" Matt said as Nathan picked Brooke up to put her in the truck. Pablo came out to the truck

"What happened?" He asked checking on Brooke

"From what she said, it sounds like that mountain lions back" Matt said

"Back? ! ? ! ? ! You let me walk back KNOWING there was a mountain lion out here!" Brooke said upset

"No it was around last summer we saw it once, it came after a horse then we couldn't find it again" Pablo said

"I'll get some of the guys to look around; you get her to the hospital. Everyone else should stay inside for the night. Do you know which way it went Brooke?" Pablo asked

"It ran around the right of the porch when I screamed and everyone came towards me" Brooke said

"Alright, well get her to the hospital." Pablo said heading towards where some of the workers stayed.

p.s the only way it would let me do the back? ! ? ! ? was like that i was trying for back? ! ? ! without the spaces, and i didnt realize that until now...so it was probably like that in a previous chapter or two that i put that in...sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

"Natey make it stop" Brooke said grabbing his hand harder

"Soon B just try to relax" he said running his fingers through her hair

"We're almost there Brooke" Matt said he couldn't even imagine how much pain Brooke was in.

"I knew coming to a farm was a bad idea! I haven't even been here for 24hrs and I'm getting attacked by wild animals"

Nathan and Matt laughed a little

"It's not funny" Brooke said as they pulled up to the hospital.

Nathan got out and carried Brooke in. Matt went to the desk and Nate carried her into the waiting room. Then Matt came back in.

"She said it would be just a minute they're a little busy she just needs to find an open room."

They waited a total of five minutes until a nurse came in. Nate carried her into the room, and then the nurse had him go wait in the waiting room with Matt.

"Man what is taking so long" Nate said being very impatient.

"Dude it's only been about an hour, she probably needs stitches." As he said that Junior walked through the doors. "Bro what are you doing here?" Matt asked confused

"How is she?" he asked ignoring the question

"We don't know yet" Matt said. Junior sat down across from them. "But like I said, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure she was okay" Junior said

"Shouldn't you be with your sister and GIRLFRIENDDDD" Matt said stressing the word girlfriend.

"No, they'll be fine" Junior said and then a doctor walked in

"Brooke will be okay, I want to keep her here for a night or two to keep an eye on her. She will need to use crutches for a couple weeks because the cut is so deep. She is lucky the scratches were all she got. She is on some medicine for the pain right now so she's a little out of it right now, but she is asking for Nathan?" the doctor said looking at the three boys. Nathan stood up.

"Can I go see her?" he asked

"Yeah go ahead" the doctor said Nathan and the doctor walked away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nathan walked into her room quietly, and she was just laying there. He smiled lightly at her.

"Hey B, how are you feeling"

"Better" she let out a little smile

"You have to stay the night, but I'll be here all night with you. I won't leave until you leave okay? Just like old times" He said referring to a time when they were younger.

**{flashback}**

"What do you mean Brookes been in an accident?" Nathan said yelling into his phone

"Her and Peyton were in a car accident, Peyton's just got some scratches but Brooke is pretty bad" Lucas said on the other end.

"Where is she?"

"She's at the hospital, they won't let anyone but family see her right now" Lucas said

"I'm the only thing she has to family Luke you know that."

Nathan went to the hospital as fast as he could and went to the desk.

"I'm here to see Brooke Davis" he said to the nurse

"Are you family?" she asked

"I'm her brother" he said without hesitation.

"Okay, she's resting right now but her room is back this way" the nurse said bringing him back

"What is all wrong with her?" he asked her before going in

"She hit her head pretty hard, and has a couple broken ribs" the nurse said

"Okay thank you" Nathan walked into the room and saw her lying there so peacefully. He walked up to the bed and grabbed her hand, her eyes opened slowly. "Hey B" he said giving her a little smile.

"Natey" she said grabbing his hand strongly.

"Shh B, Just relax." He said sitting down next to her.

Then the doctor walked in to check on her, and he told Nathan how she would need to be there for a couple days because her stats were pretty low, and he wanted to make sure there was no internal bleeding. After a little while Brooke spoke up.

"Natey.." she said looking at him

"Yes B?"

"Will you promise to stay with me while I'm here? You know I hate hospitals and being alone…"

"B I won't leave you for a second." He said kissing her forehead

**{now}**

"Thanks Natey" she said smiling to him a little.

"I'm going to tell Matt, and Junior they can go home for the night"

"Junior?" Brooke said confused

"Yeah, he came to make sure you were okay I guess"

"Can you tell them to come in for a minute?"

"No problem" Nathan went out to get Matt and Junior. They went into the room as Nathan went outside to call Lucas to let him know what was going on.

"Hey Brooke" Matt said giving her a I'm sorry smile.

"Hey" she said smiling back a little

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"A little better, Nathan is going to stay here with me you guys should go home and rest for the night." Brooke said

"Are you sure?" Matt asked

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for all of this"

"Brooke this wasn't your fault one of should have walked you back"

"It's fine, rather me than someone else" Brooke laughed a little

"Okay well I'm going to give Nate my number in case you guys need anything" Matt said giving Brooke a little hug before walking out.

"Hey…"Junior said

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Brooke said still mad about earlier

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, I was really worried"

"Well I'm fine. Thanks anyways."

"Well here's my number if you need anything at all…" Junior hesitated "Even if you can't sleep and just need someone to talk to"

"thanks.."Brooke said not sure how to respond

"No problem, don't hesitate to text me." He said he stepped closer and gave her a decent size hug better then Matt's and started to walk out "and Brooke" She looked over at him "I'm glad your okay" he said with a smile and walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple minutes later Nate walked back into the room.

"B you need to get your rest"

"You too, and thank you for everything"

"You know I'll do anything for you, you're the sister I never had"

"And you're the family I never had "Brooke said and smiled. Brooke laid there and eventually fell asleep for a little while; Nathan had fallen asleep after Brooke. She woke up when a nurse came in to check on her, and then she couldn't fall back asleep, so she decided to play a game on her phone. She had a couple messages from Haley and everyone checking on her, but she also had another one.

J-So I wasn't sure if you would actually text me, or not so I texted my phone from yours so I could at least message you. I'm sorry for tonight I should have told you that I was dating Kris, but I didn't think about it. I honestly didn't think about her at all when I was with sitting with you. Your beautiful Brooke Davis and you seem really sweet. I'm going to see a lot of you this summer, and I really hope it will be on good terms…maybe really good terms. If you need anything text me and I'll be there. I hope your sleeping good, and the pain isn't too bad. If I could take your place or the pain away I definitely would.

She smiled after reading Junior's text. She really wasn't sure what to think of him. He was really sweet, and she thought she could really like him, but he was with Kris. So she definitely couldn't let that happen, she didn't want to be that girl, but she decided to text him back.

B- Thanks for caring. It's fine you didn't mention Kris, I know now, but it can still be a good summer. I always have amazing summers with my friends I won't make this to long I'm sure your sleeping. I'll see you again soon. Goodnight.

She really wasn't sure what to say to him, she set her phone down and laid there thinking about everything that happened tonight, and then her phone vibrated.

J- I'm not sleeping, I can't stop thinking about you…I just want to know your okay.. that you're not in too much pain and everything is okay.

Brooke smiled a little to herself..did he really care?

B- I can't really fall back asleep, but the pain isn't too much right now, although she just gave me more medicine. It's really late you should be sleeping.

J- No way not now that I know your awake, someone needs to keep you company, plus I can't fall asleep.

B- I'm sorry, you barely know me though why care so much?

J- I really don't know there's just something about you Brooke Davis; something that won't let me stop thinking about you. I don't know if it's your amazing smile, your cute laugh, your beauty, or your horrible luck ;)

Brooke laughed to herself about the last part, she did seem to have horrible luck tonight.

B- Shouldn't you be thinking about your girlfriend?

J- Should I be? I've never thought about Kris this much, to the point where I couldn't even sleep. I've never worried about her this much. Nothing it's all new with you, I haven't even known you 24hrs, but yet I feel like I would take a bullet for you

B- I just have that effect on guys ;)

J- You have something

B- Go to sleep, its late.

J- Only if you will.

B- I'll try…

J- Text me if you can't sleep

B- Goodnight Junior Davis

J- Goodnight Brooke Davis

Brooke laid there for a little while thinking about those text messages. It was crazy how things with Junior were, she barely knew him but he seemed to care so much about her. She couldn't read too much into it he did have a girlfriend after all. Brooke fell asleep, and in the morning when she woke up Nathan was sitting up next to her. This time Jean and Pablo were with him.

"Good morning Brooke" Jean said giving her a little smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, a little stiff and sore"

"That's to be expected" the doctor said walking in

"Are you her parents?" he asked Jean and Pablo

"No, but her guardians for the summer" Jean said

"Okay, well she needs to take it easy and stay off this leg, she can use the crutches to walk around when she needs to, but other than that I would like for her to stay off it. Keep an eye on the stitches, to be on the safe side. There's always the chance they may become lose." He said he kept talking but Brooke checked her phone to see if she had any missed calls from her parents or anything…but of course not. She did have a few missed texts so she went through those.

R- Hey bitch just checking to see how you were. Get back here asap before Haley, Peyton and I kill Dani, and Kris ourselves. ;)

Brooke laughed at Rachel's text

P- B. Davis where are you, you need to get back here and try not to bleed all over the place like cheer camp in 9th grade.

Oh cheer camp in 9th grade when she ran into the dresser and cut her leg open. How could she have ever forgotten that?

L- Hey pretty girl, let me know how you're doing

Lucas, he was a really good friend to her too, but not as good as Nathan

J- Good morning beautiful, I hope today's a better day for you

She smiled a text from Junior she wasn't expecting.

About an hour and a half later they released Brooke from the hospital and they four of them returned to Rain Tree.

"Hopefully today will be less eventful for me" Brooke said with a little laugh

"For you B? Are you crazy? Nothing is a less eventful day when Brooke Penelope Davis is around" Nathan said picking on Brooke.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that day after Brooke got back, settled in and everyone checked on her they started to do their own things. Brooke just relaxed on the couch she didn't really want to go outside just yet after what happened last night.

J-Hey gorgeous, how are you feeling?

She smiled at Junior's text, but knew she shouldn't.

B- You shouldn't be calling me that you have Kris, but I'm okay.

J- Just okay?

Junior just ignored the first part, he was thinking a lot about him and Kris lately.

B- The best you can be after getting attacked by a mountain lion.

J- true..well I was just checking in…I don't want to bother you.

Brooke was about to respond, but Haley walked in.

"So Brookie, how's Junior?" Haley asked with a smile

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked a little confused she hadn't mentioned anything to anyone."

"Well we all know that he went to see you last night, I mean we couldn't ignore Kris bitching about it."

"Oh.." Brooke said

"Yeah so what's up with that?"

"Nothing really, he just wanted to make sure that I was okay…" Brooke said

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all" Haley said smiling

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nathan was out looking around the farm when he spotted Kris riding around, so he headed over to the fence and watched. Kris slowed down when she noticed Nathan.

"Hey" She said flashing him a smile

"You're good"

"Thanks, I guess this is my true sport like basketball is yours"

"How did you know about basketball?" Nathan said curious

"Well Jake talks about Tree Hill a lot when he visits, and he's mentioned it"

"Oh okay, have you been riding long?" Nathan asked

"Not too long, just about a year and a half"

Before more could be said Pablo came up

"How's wildfire doing today?" he asked

"He's doing better than yesterday; I think he'll be ready for the race Saturday." Kris said smiling

"Good, we'll need him. How's Brooke?" Pablo asked Nathan

"She's Brooke" Nathan said with a laugh "She'll be okay."

"Good, dinner will be ready in a little while so everyone knows." Pablo said heading towards the barn

Sorry this chapter wasn't too long, I have like no sleep since my bfs sister went into labor at 130 this morning, and I'm not too sure what I want to happen right now, so any ideas let me know


	11. Chapter 11

"She's adorable Jake" Rachel said looking at Jenny

"Thanks, she's my world" he said

"I couldn't imagine going through everything you've been through"

"It's tough, but she is more than worth it" Jake said playing with Jenny

"You're a great dad man" Chase said handing Jenny a toy

"Thanks, I just hate that I can't be around her every day and I'm missing so much being away from her"

"Yeah, but at least you have someone as great as Jean taking care of her" Rachel said

Jean had taken all of them in like they were her own, she loved having the company around.

"Yeah Aunt Jean has done so much for me, I just miss Jenny" Jake said as Nathan and Kris walked in the room. "How's Brooke?" Jake asked Nathan

"She's doing alright she hates that she can't really do anything though" Nathan said and Kris just rolled her eyes.

"That's good she'll be back doing stuff with us before we know it" Jake said

"Dinner time" Jean said looking around the corner

Everyone sat at the table to eat dinner.

"Mrs. Ritter, are you sure there's nothing we can help you with?" Lucas asked

"Call me Jean, and no you guys are here to enjoy your summer not work"

"We know, but we really don't mind helping, we are here all summer, eating your food and everything. The least we can do is help" Chase said

"Well if you guys insist so much, I'm sure we could find some stuff for you to do."

"That would be great we hate not helping" Haley said

"Haley you're staying right in the kitchen and helping me, you're great at it" Jean said with a smile

"Thanks, I'm used to helping my mom get food ready for my big family."

"Matt what do you think they can help with?" Jean asked

"Well, the guys could help unload the truck loads of hay tomorrow, and probably some odds and ends around here. The girls I'm not really sure maybe help out with the horses or you could find stuff for them to do"

"I'm sure that we can find something to do" Peyton said.

"Well I know one thing I better do before Brooke kills me is bring her some dinner" Nathan said with a smile, and everyone laughed

"We'll have to make it so she can come eat with us at night, I feel bad she's stuck in there for right now" Jean said

"We'll have her over here tomorrow" Pablo said

Nathan went to bring Brooke her dinner, and he headed back to the house.

"Nathan! Come over here" he heard and looked around, and then he saw someone and headed towards them.

"Yes?" he said

"Come riding with me" She smiled

"Me? Ride? Your funny" Nathan said

"You really couldn't think you were going to spend your summer on a horse farm and not ride a horse did you?" she asked

"It crossed my mind" he smiled

"C'mon it will be fun, I promise."

"Okay Kris, but I'm not sure about this" he said

"You'll be fine" Kris said as they got the horses ready

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey Junior what's up" Matt said as Junior walked up to him

"Have you seen Kris? We were supposed to go out tonight"

"Nope, I haven't seen her since dinner, have you called her?" Matt said

"Yeah, but it just goes to voicemail."

"I don't know man, I haven't seen her, you could ask everyone else."

"No its fine, not the first time she's ditched me"

"What's up with you two man? You guys seem to just date each other because no one else is around or something, and what's up with you and Brooke. I have never seen you look so worried for anyone in my life" Matt said referring to the other night

"Nothing's up with me and Brooke, I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"She's a good girl man, don't mess with her feelings." Jake said coming up behind them

"I know, I'm not trying to"

"Not to mention if you do, Nathan will kick your ass. You won't be the first guy he's fucked up because they hurt her" Jake said with a smile

"I know man, but Brookes something different. Ever since she's gotten here I've just wanted to talk to her, and get to know her. I've never felt this with any other girl"

"Well before you do anything you might want to break up with your girlfriend man" Matt said

"What my girlfriend that just keeps ditching me, and then bitches when I don't hang out with her" Junior said

"Yeah, that would be the one" Matt said smiling

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nathan and Kris got off the horses by a river

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Kris asked

"It was alright, but I'll stick to basketball" Nathan said with a smile

They sat down together tossing rocks into the river.

"So how'd you end up being a jockey here? I haven't seen you since we were ten, and back then you could care less about horses." Nathan asked

Kris explained her whole story from her past.

"Wow, you have a little bit of a bad side huh?" Nathan said joking with her

"Oh be quiet Scott, you've always known that" She said jokingly pushing him, and he pushed her back and next thing they knew Nathan was on top of Kris their lips getting closer..and closer…until they finally touched in a deep passionate kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Matt and Junior decided to play some basketball with the rest of the guys by the barn even Pablo to make even numbers since they couldn't find Nathan; they figured he was in with Brooke. They split the teams up to Jake, Mouth, Matt, and Pablo and Lucas, Chase, Junior, and Skills. It was a rough game since Matt, Junior, Pablo, Mouth, and Chase don't usually play basketball. Junior was in the middle of passing the ball when he saw something he really didn't want to see. He saw Nathan and Kris horseback riding together…if that wasn't bad enough…They were holding hands.

"Hey man I have to go" Junior said to Matt as he headed towards his car. Matt turned to where Junior had just been looking and just shook his head. Everyone else stopped playing and went and did their own thing.

"Jake I'm not going to lie it's been a long time since I've played basketball" Pablo said to Jake as they headed towards the house.

"Yeah, but you weren't too bad"

"Thanks, but I think Kris saved me from having a heart attack out there" Pablo laughed

"I know Kris just keeps digging her hole bigger and bigger" Jake said

"Seems that way" Pablo said

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What the hell were you thinking Kris?" Matt asked Kris

"What do you care Matt"

"I care because you had plans with Junior AGAIN. This isn't the first time you've just ditched him, and to come back holding hands with Nathan."

"You don't even know Matt, don't act like you know what goes on with my relationship with Junior"

"I do know, did you forget that he's my best friend?"

"Whatever Matt its none of your business" Kris said walking away

_**A couple days later**_

No one had heard of seen from Junior, Brooke heard what happen and she felt bad, but she didn't want to text him, and start more drama. She had been feeling a little better, and she was starting to move around a little more. The guys had been helping Matt and Pablo around the farm a little more, they didn't mind it and it kept them busy during the day. The girls helped Jean with all the cleaning and cooking, keeping Brooke Company, and watching Jenny. Brooke decided to sit on the porch since there was a swing, and she could put her leg up, and enjoy the fresh air.

"You okay Brooke?" Matt asked as he was walking by and saw her

"Yeah, I'm okay" she said

"You sure, I mean I know I don't know you to well, but it seems like something's bothering you"

"I don't know, and if it is it shouldn't be"

"Junior?" Matt asked giving Brooke a warm smile

"Sort…" Brooke said looking down

"He'll be okay, trust me. Just give him a little while and he'll come around again. It happens with him and Kris a lot"

"I don't know how she could do that to him"

"Because it's Kris she doesn't really think about anyone else's feelings."

"Yeah, so I've noticed" Brooke said

"I'm going to get back to work, but before I do, do you need anything?"

"No thank you I'm good" Brooke smiled at him

"Alright, well just let me know if you do"

Matt went back to work and Brooke laid down on the swing, and she must of fell asleep because before she knew it she was opening her eyes to Lucas talking to her.

"Hey pretty girl, wake up"

"Hey Luke what are you doing?"

"Well everyone went to dinner, but Jean didn't want to bother you so she made you some food and I told her I'd stay with you in case you needed something"

"Oh, thanks" she said trying to sit up

"Come here, I'll help you"

"Thanks"

"So what do you want to do?" Lucas asked

"I'm not feeling too well; could we just watch a movie?" she asked

"Of course" They moved themselves into the living room, and put in a movie. Lucas got up to get a drink. "Do you need anything while I'm up?"

"Oh could you grab my phone from the porch I forgot it"

"No problem" Lucas grabbed his drink and her phone and sat back down. Brooke checked her phone.

J-Hey Brooke, I just wanted to check in and see how you were feeling. Sorry I haven't been around lately to check in on you, I just didn't want to see Kris. I miss seeing your pretty face.

Brooke smiled hoping Lucas wouldn't notice but he did.

"Junior?" he asked

"yeah…" she said

"You know Brooke, I haven't seen you smile this much or be worried about someone like this in a while. What's up with you and Junior?"

"Nothing really, this is the first I've talked to him since the Kris/Nathan stuff"

"Yeah, but what do you feel towards him?"

"I don't know…things are different with him. He cares about me, he checks in on me. I mean so do you, Jake, and everyone, but with him…it's different" She said

"I understand what you mean Brooke, maybe you should talk to him"

"He has Kris, I don't want to come between that"

"Trust me she's doing that herself" Lucas said

Brooke looked down at her phone and decided to text him back.

B-Hey..I'm feeling okay, still really sore. It's okay that you haven't been around..I understand you have a lot going on. I'm sorry for what happened.

Brooke sent the text, but decided to send another

B- P.S I miss seeing you too

Junior smiled when Brooke replied. He didn't know what it was about her, but there was just something.

J- Don't be sorry it's not your fault. Are you doing okay? Do you need anything?

B- I'm okay I don't feel good right now, but I'll be fine. I could use someone to cuddle with, but for now I'll stick to my blanket.

Junior didn't say anything after that; Brooke just figured he was busy.

J-Look Kris I'm done. I'm so sick of your games, when I've done nothing but try with you. So have fun with Nathan, or whoever you want to be with this week.

Junior didn't really care he had tried for the past 6 months with Kris, but it wasn't working, and what's the point in trying on something that isn't going to work right?

There was a knock on the door and Lucas got up to answer it.

"Hey man" Lucas said as he opened the door.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey is Brooke here?" he asked

"Yeah she's in the living room" Lucas said as they headed that way, Brooke looked up as she heard footsteps.

"Junior? What are you doing here?" She asked confused

"I just wanted to come check in on you, and get out of my house"

"I'm going to run to the house for some food" Lucas said wanting to give them space

"Okay" Brooke said

L-Hey Hales Junior just stopped by to see Brooke

H- Well let them have their space!

L- I am. I'm going to the house for food

H- Okay, but we should be back soon so tell Brooke incase Kris starts more drama.

L- I'm sure they'll be fin

"So how are you doing?" Brooke asked Junior seeing that he looked a little upset

"I'm alright" he said

"Don't lie" Brooke said looking him in the eye

"I'm being honest, really I'm alright. It's just Kris I've been trying and I get nowhere she's not worth it anymore."

"I'm sorry" Brooke said not really sure what to say

"Don't be" Junior said giving Brooke a little smile.

"So what are you up to tonight?" Brooke asked wanting to change the subject

"Well I was hoping that we could hang out tonight" Junior said giving her a smile again. She loved his smile, she could get used to seeing it all the time.

"We'll...I can't do much of anything..." Brooke said looking down

"That's fine we could watch a movie or something" Junior said

"Okay, but we should probably go up to my room since everyone will be back soon" Brooke said thinking that they have been gone for a while

"Alright"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey babe how was your night?" Haley asked Lucas as her and the rest of the gang walked into the living room.

"It was good" Lucas replied playing Xbox.

"Where's Brooke?" Chase asked sitting next to Lucas, and Lucas handed him a controller.

"She's up in her room, she wasn't feeling well" Lucas said thinking it wasn't a complete lie.

"Well Jean invited us over to watch a movie with her" Haley said looking at Lucas

"Okay, Just make sure Matt or Jake walks you guys back" Lucas said giving Haley a kiss.

"Okay no problem." Haley said as they walked out the front door.

"Have you guys seen Junior?" Kris asked seeing the girls

"No why do you care, don't you have a guy to go horseback riding with" Rachel said

"Because he's my boyfriend and his cars here."

"Right, and if that boy had any mind he would have broken up with you already" Peyton said

"Oh shut up. You Tree hill girls are so annoying you think you know everything" Kris said

"Why? Because we know right from wrong?" Haley asked

"Whatever" Kris said walking away from them, and they headed towards the house

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you sure you're comfortable?" Junior asked wanting to make sure Brooke didn't need anything.

"Junior I'm fine" Brooke laughed

"I just wanted to make sure"

"Don't worry about me; if I need something I'll tell you, don't you worry"

"Okay, okay" Junior said

They were watching the movie and Brooke took this to her advantage and set her head on his chest and Junior smiled as she did this.

"So Brooke Davis, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your family, your life in Tree Hill, everything"

"Well there isn't much to know"

"C'mon I'm sure there's stuff"

"Well Nathan pretty much is my family…my parents are always gone, I see them maybe a couple times a year, and they think that money solves everything. I'm a cheerleader; I'm really close to Nathan, Haley, Lucas, and Peyton. That's pretty much all there is to know, what about you?"

"Well my mom's not around and my dad cares more about making money than he does about me or Dani. I've grown up around racing horse, and I'll probably be stuck around it for the rest of my life. I play baseball in school; it's sort of my out for things around the house. Matt is pretty much my best friend he's always been there for me, and we could always relate to the racing and everything"

"Sounds like were more alike than we think" Brooke said jokingly.


	14. sorry!

Ahh Finally, I should be updating soon. I havent had a computer since like May? So I havent been able to up date anything! But I will deffinitly start updating soon :) And remember any ideas let me know!


	15. Chapter 14

"That's for sure" Junior replied smiling.

K-Junior where the hell are you? You better not be with Brooke!

Junior looked at his phone and just shook his head.

"I'll be right back" he said as he was getting up

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked worried.

"Nothing I just need to go do something that I should have done a long time ago." As he was about to walk away he kissed Brooke on the forehead and went downstairs.

"Hey man, I'm going outside for a minute and Brookes still upstairs" Junior made sure to tell Lucas before he walked out.

"Alright man" Lucas replied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"How is Brooke feeling" Jean asked the girls while they were in the kitchen.

"She's feeling a little better, her pain meds are definitely helping a lot. She hates being stuck in the house though" Peyton said

"Well I can imagine, we'll have to plan something to get her out once it heals a little more. I feel bad for her, she came all the way here to be stuck in bed" Jean replied.

"Trust us we know, Brooke isn't usually the one to be stuck in one place for long. She hates it" Haley said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where the hell have you been?" Kris yelled at Junior when she saw him.

"Why does it matter?" Junior asked

"Because you're my boyfriend, and I don't need other whores here being all over you"

"First, if I'm you "boyfriend" why were you all about another guy? And two the only whore here is you, you don't even know any of those girls so don't even begin to judge t hem just because you're jealous of the person they are. Three we're done." He finished and walked away leaving Kris just standing there in shock. For years she had been able to just walk all over Junior, but for some reason now.. he was putting his foot down.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

Junior walked back into Brooke's room where she was sitting on her bed reading a magazine, she looked up as she heard him enter the room, and no words were able to come out of her mouth because Junior had already connected his lips to hers in a deep passionate kiss. She didn't resist, she's wanted this so bad since she met him. Once they pulled away they just looked at each other.

"What was that?" Brooke asked confused.

"Something I've wanted and should have done a while ago." Junior said and gave her a little smile

"What about your girlfr…"

"What about girlfriend?" He said cutting her off.

"Kris?" she said confused

"Well you see I haven't been happy with Kris for a while, and it took the amazing girl to come here and make me realize that. And that there was something a million times more amazing out there than her." He said running his fingers down her jaw line.

She just smiled. It had been a while since anyone had ever said anything that nice to her, and she usually didn't trust guys when they said things like that. Because let's face it a lot of guys know just the right things to say to a girl, and guys tend to say the same thing to every girl. But with Junior, Brooke truly believed him and she didn't know why.

A\N okay so I realized a lot of this story is going to be based around what Brooke and Junior do, and I'll probably throw in some Nathan kris and some other stuff but most of it is going to be those two. If there's ever anything special that you want me to throw in or if you want a little bit more of someone else just let me know, but its easier for me to base it on these two and mainly write about them. I'm sorry its been forever since an update, but ill try to update more often!. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Its been a few months since ive wrote so it's a little rusty. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
